


Please, Never Fall In Love Again

by Anigod



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Friendship, Heartbreak, Language of Flowers, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Happy Ending Fest, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Jordan, Protectiveness, Sad, Song fic, dianite is powerful and we seem to forget that, momma ianite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anigod/pseuds/Anigod
Summary: Things were going great, amazing even, between Jordan and Dianite. So why has Dianite done this to the Captain? Why has he hurt him in this way?
Relationships: Jordan Maron/Lord Dianite
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Please, Never Fall In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted something sad
> 
> Enjoy!

(title is from song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aTNoZihD7Q)

It had been nearly 4 months since Jordan and Dianite had seen each other. Ever since the final battle and him and Tom being summoned back to their first world, things had been a bit....complicated. Don’t get him wrong, he was ecstatic to see his Lady, his original Ianite, again and he loved helping her gain a following and built temples in her name. But—and he would rather die than admit this out loud to anyone—he missed Dianite from the Isles.

Their relationship hadn’t been too long, but it had been new and they hadn’t wanted to abandon it yet. And so, with some prodding from Ianite about why he seemed so down as of late, he caved and mentioned his short relationship.

Her reaction was not was he expected. She gasped and a huge smile lit up her face—it was the happiest she had seen him since he arrived. Before he could ask what happened, she steered him to sit in one of the chairs near her fireplace and sat across from him. Jordan was still incredibly confused, even when she laid her hands in her lap and looked at him expectantly with that excited smile on her face.

He stared back at her. “Er.....am I supposed to say something?” he hesitantly asked. She rolled her eyes.

“Jordan, I want to know more about this relationship of yours. You were never interested in pursuing anything after Capsize, so I’m excited for you! What are they like? What drew you to them? Are they nice?” she explained. Ianite wanted to know about his relationship? Huh, that was....kind of refreshing instead of talking about building plans and expansions.

“Well,” he stopped to gather his thoughts. Would she care that it was Dianite? Would she pity him for not seeing him for so long? He decided to play it safe and omit some information.

“I met them when I came to the Isles. I didn’t meet them until I had been there for a while, but they flirted with me first,” he lightly blushed when he remembered being called cute. He didn’t notice, but Ianite caught that blush and her heart swelled. Her boy was in love.

He continued, “I hadn’t really talked with them until we began going on adventures for the gods of the Isles. Our first conversation was mainly business, but I caught that he—er, they—enjoyed flowers so one time I gave him a flower when he was feeling a bit down. I don’t know why I did it, I think I just felt bad for them.” he slipped up but Ianite didn’t seem to care too much. He had started to smile, a bashful little thing, and she wanted to keep that smile in her memory forever. It wasn’t often she got to see him speak so softly about someone.

“But we really started to talk when I agreed to a contract with them. I didn’t really care for the terms and—“ he looked up when he heard Ianite sigh.

“What?” he asked.

“You should really read the terms of any contract, you know,” she said with mild disappointment.

“Ok, yes, I should’ve, but I’m not dead and it got me a date.” he defended. She raised an eyebrow but dropped it for now. They’d get back to that detail later.

“Anyway, after the contract, they would pop up randomly around my house or wherever I was and we would just talk about random things, you know? Things about our day, exchanging stories, or thoughts about the future. It wasn’t incredibly personal, but there was some sort of connection there. And then,” his smile was back, “a few weeks after we started talking, he shows up at my house with a bouquet of cornflowers and was dressed all nicely. He looked nervous and kept fidgeting so I was like ‘what’s wrong? Who’re these flowers for?” Jordan had leaned his elbows on his knees and was staring fondly into the fireplace as he recalled memories.

“And he turned even redder than he already was and he shoved the bouquet in my face and was like ‘these are for you’ so I took em. Honestly, I was so confused but I accepted them anyway. I told him I was going to put these inside and that I would be right back, but as I did, I saw the Ianite of the Isles making urgent gestures at him from behind my island’s arch so I was like ‘ok....something is up’. And I come back and he’s not looking at me so I ask again if he’s ok. He took a deep breath and said something really quickly that I couldn’t understand so I asked him to repeat it.” Ianite couldn’t help but snort. Of course Jordan wouldn’t have gotten what this man was trying to tell him.

“And so he said slower this time ‘would you like to go on a date with me?’ I’ll admit, I was taken aback a little bit. He wanted to go on a date? With me? Why?” he retold these questions so quietly and with such sincerity that it hurt. He deserved to be loved but it’s sad that he couldn’t see it.

“And I guess I was quiet for too long because he began to ramble about how it was okay if I didn’t want to and such but I had finally had a thought: ‘fuck it. I wanna go on a date and I’m gonna enjoy it.” Jordan said it so proudly and cursed so suddenly that a chuckle escaped her.

“So I said, ‘sure, when?’ and I guess that really threw him off guard because he stopped talking suddenly and just stared at me as if I had offered him diamonds. But, he snapped out of it and stuttered out a time and place for us to meet. I agreed and was about to close the door before he spoke up again. He said, ‘thank you, Captain, for giving me a chance.’ At the time, he just looked adorably flustered so I said that he could call me Jordan. He beamed at me and disappeared.” Jordan’s cheeks were red and he rubbed the back of his neck. Ianite felt like her heart was going to burst from the sheer adorableness coming from her Champion.

It didn’t seem like he was going to continue, so she pushed. It was a motherly thing to do; she wanted to see what made her boy do happy and dammit she wanted more information.

“Sooooo, what happened after that?” she pried. Jordan gave her a look that said ‘really?’ but obliged.

“The date went well, if that’s what you were wondering. And the rest is history, as short-lived as it was.” Some of his happiness faded and was replaced by faint sadness. So, Jordan missed this mystery man. Well, she couldn’t stand for that.

“Jordan?” she called, prompting his attention.

“What if I told you I had a way that you could see him again?” She said. He looked at her skeptically but sat up straighter in his chair.

“You can?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes. As you know, I’m also the goddess of the end, and the void is everywhere. I could just pop open a little portal for you to visit your hubby and then you can pray to me when you want to leave.” she said casually. She nearly laughed at the blush across his cheeks when she said hubby but this was just too good.

“He’s not my hubby,” he pouted. “But thank you for offering to make a portal. Are you sure it doesn’t take too much of your power? Are you okay to do something like that?” he questioned. Ever the worrier, he was, about her well-being. She loved him for it.

She waved him off. “Don’t worry about that, Jordan. What’s important is that I want you to be happy for once. And if this man had made you happy, I want you to visit him.” she explained.

Jordan nodded, but didn’t look too happy about her using her powers.

“Can you at least tell me his name before I send you through a portal in the future?” Ianite inquired. She had a suspicion about who it was, but she wanted to know from Jordan himself.

He bit his lip and looked at her nervously before sighing. “It’s Dianite of the Isles and—“ before he could finish, Ianite interrupted him.

“I knew it!” she claimed. He gaped at her.

“How did you know?”

“Tom likes to talk a lot.”

“......oh.” Yeah, that would explain how she knew.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Ianite had another question.

“Have you two kissed yet?” she asked.

The startled gasp and his face turning a furious shade of red was so worth the question.

———

After another few days and a bit of planning, Ianite was ready to send him through the portal. She was checking to make sure he was ready to make an entrance and to, and she quotes, ‘get his mans back.’ Jordan asked where she had heard that phrase and she casually said that it’s what Tom described this as. He wondered how often she talked to the Dianitee but he wasn’t as bothered by it as he was in the Isles. Ianite was like a mother to him, and if Tom needed someone to talk to, it was fine with him.

He adjusted the bouquet of peonies he had in his hands to make sure they didn’t look crushed and took a deep breath.

A hand fell on his shoulder. Ianite smiled at him encouragingly. “Have fun, my boy. Enjoy your stay.” She said teasingly.

“No-we’re not-it’s just-“

She cut him off with a laugh. “I was joking. But please, do have fun.”

He composed himself, gave her a tight hug, and fell through the portal.

He landed back at his tower. Nothing looked like it had changed, but did time pass differently here? Had Dianite moved on? He opened his communicator and typed out a message to Dianite.

Hey, are you free atm?  
He waited for a response. It took only a few seconds before a voice responded from behind him.

“Jordan?” he asked hesitantly. The Captain turned around and smiled at the god. His face had become redder and his eyes paler, but his hair was still curly and his smile was still soft.

“Hey! Sorry it’s been so long, but I got you some flowers,” he said as he walked towards Dianite. The poor god looked so confused but accepted the flowers anyway. Jordan stood in front of him, anxiously awaiting any type of positive response.

It came in the form of such a gentle hug that it nearly made him cry. He hugged back with a bit more intensity, but the heat coming off of Dianite made him relax a bit. Yes, he missed this. The god released him from the hug but didn’t let him go just yet.

“Sooo...what did you have in mind to do?” Dianite asked. Jordan smiled. Dianite missed him as much as he did.

————

Things between them were great for the next year and a half. Jordan visited as often as he could and Dianite would always make time for him. Jordan would also take time to talk to Ianite of the Isles and update Karl on how he and Tom were.

Ianite loved seeing Jordan come back through the portal all smiling and ready to tell her about what they did while he was gone. Well, most things. Tom would tease Jordan relentlessly when he knew he was keeping some things private.

Things were going really well......until they weren’t.

Jordan stepped through the portal and landed in Dianite’s palace in the nether. He had gained quite a following since he and Tom had left, and he suggested that he build a palace or grand building. Dianite agreed, and once it was complete, he invited Jordan to stay the night. Jordan stared at him with wide eyes and Dianite didn’t realize what he had said until a few moments later when he promptly turned red and apologized. Jordan just laughed it off and said he wouldn’t mind staying the night.

He stayed over more often. He helped Dianite make plans for infrastructure and gave insight on how to keep his followers loyal without making him appear evil. His followers, of course, were still wary of the god, but Dianite didn’t mind too much. He had yet to choose a new champion, but there was no need to rush and choose one. In time, he would find someone worthy again. Dianite did have many followers and employees in his palace all helping to keep the place running smoothly and to keep outsiders from swarming the palace to have their prayers listened to.

Though, there were some people that Jordan was wary of. The Captain was a man of balance and therefore tried to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, but there were some people who tried too hard to gain Dianite’s attention. They often sent Jordan dirty looks for managing to be so close to the god, but Jordan wasn’t the possessive or jealous type, so he often brushed it off. People were just assholes sometimes.

However, after one incident where one of the said assholes nearly maimed Jordan and Dianite found him trying to defend himself from the continuous onslaught, Dianite flipped. Honestly, he had never seen the god of Chaos in a true rage, even in the other worlds, but damn, the man was powerful. Dianite claimed him that night, saying how nobody else could touch him, that he was his; and Jordan was his. Nobody even dared to touch Jordan after that incident.

So Jordan wasn’t worried about anything going wrong between them until his most recent visit. He had been gone for a bit longer this time, about 3 weeks due to some issues in his main world. He was excited to visit Dianite and was looking forward to some calm downtime with him. He took his bouquet, this time filled with Camellias and Roses, and went through the portal. He appeared in their bedroom and walked out into their office with an excited smile on his face.

What he saw shocked him.

Dianite was in a corner, intensely kissing another man.

Dianite. His Dianite. The man who had stolen and cared for his heart. Who told him he loved him and was Jordan’s only....was kissing another man.

He dropped the bouquet as tears came to his eyes. A gasp escaped his mouth involuntarily and he covered his mouth with his hands. The sound drew the attention of the two men. Dianite looked shocked to see Jordan staring at him with betrayal in his eyes while the other had a sinister smile on his face.

Dianite tried to move towards him. “Jordan, wait, please—“ but Jordan was furiously nodding his head and desperately prayed to Ianite to open the portal. Before Dianite could catch him, Jordan was gone.

Dianite stared at the spot where he had been and looked down at the bouquet, it was beautiful, and his heart broke knowing what the flowers meant: you’re a flame in my heart and deep love. He held it tight and let a tear escape. This was a misunderstanding. A misunderstanding.....that this man who had kissed him caused. He clutched the bouquet tight and turned towards the man. No, he wouldn’t be leaving alive if he could help it.

————

When Jordan stepped through the portal, she didn’t immediately notice something was wrong. Her back was turned to the portal as she read over some documents at her desk.

“Jordan, how was your visit? It was much shorter this time but—“ she turned around and stopped at the sight of him. His cheeks were blotchy and he had his hands over his mouth trying to muffle his sobs. She was out of her seat and steering him towards her bed where she forced him to sit. Ianite rubbed his back and whispered condolences to him, but she was incredibly worried. Jordan never cried, so what had happened? Is he hurt? He continued to cry but the sobs had died down.

“Jordan, my boy, what happened?” she asked. She was near frantic at this point but tried to remain calm for his sake. This was obviously the wrong question because his lip quivered dangerously and he curled up tighter next to her. Okay, so no getting answers out of him today. Maybe she could invite Tom over and see if he can calm Jordan down? Yes, that was a good idea.

She looked down and saw that he had fallen asleep. Worry clawed at her chest as she teleported him to his room.

What in the name of the universe had happened to her boy?

————

The next day was probably worse than the first. Jordan refused to leave his room and remained curled in his bed. Ianite had tried to get him to talk but he just....stared. He refused to eat and barely drank anything. He just stayed curled under the covers and she would be lying is she said she was deeply concerned for him. So, she called over Tom and explained all she knew. Tom was understandably worried as well but knew how to convince his friend to talk: by talking himself.

Ianite led him to Jordan’s room and Tom sat beside the lump on the bed. Jordan’s hair was peeking out from the top of the covers, so he patted his friend’s head before speaking.

“Hey Jordan, buddy, I know it’s been a bit since we chatted. Guess it didn’t do ya too good, eh?” he joked, but didn’t expect a laugh. It was just to let Jordan know that he wasn’t mad at him and that he could take his time to formulate his thoughts.

And so, Tom talked. For nearly half an hour, he told Jordan stories of what he had been up to and just random things that popped into his head. At the 45 minute mark, Tom felt a hand gently grab his wrist. Tom stopped talking and looked down at Jordan. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were blotchy. Tear tracks could be faintly seen on his face.

Tom immediately felt pity and worry for Jordan. Gods, what had happened to him. He didn’t say anything, but just let Jordan speak first.

“Tom?” he asked in a near whisper.

“Yeah, buddy?” he responded.

There were a few moments of silence before Jordan continued.

“Why does heartbreak have to hurt so much?” God, that tone he used nearly sent Tom into tears.

Jordan had begun to cry again, his body shaking and hiccups escaping his mouth. Tom gathered him into his arms, comforter and all, and just let Jordan cry. Had Dianite done this to him? The passive god who liked flowers and blushed whenever Jordan winked at him. Tom felt anger bubble in his chest. How dare he. How dare he play away with Jordan—his brother—like this? If he cared, where was he?

“Jordan, mate, please tell me what happened. We can fix this.” he pleaded. He gathered that Dianite had dumped him, but why? Jordan tried to calm down, but it took a few minutes.

Eventually, he explained every painful detail of yesterday. From his hopes before stepping through the portal to his thoughts after returning.

“Why’d he do it, Tom? Was he bored of me? Did...did I do something wrong? Is it me? Did I hurt him somehow? If I did, I’m so, so sorry for hurting him. But maybe....maybe I’m just not enough for him? Who am I compared to a god? Who am I to...to be in love?” Jordan lamented. He just couldn’t understand what had happened. Was Dianite finally sick of him?

Tom’s heart broke. Jordan thought this was his fault? Hell no, this was Dianite’s fault. If he was unhappy, he should’ve talked about it, not found another dude to fuck. Jordan would’ve listened and would’ve done his best to make Dianite happier. He wished he could get back together with him, he hoped they could forget about this, but he knew they never could. He told himself and his broken heart that this was enough. He never wanted to experience this ever again, even if he had to be lonely for the rest of his life. It wasn’t worth it.

‘Please’ he thought to himself, ‘never fall in love again.’ He begged his heart, but he knew it wouldn’t listen to him.

And Tom....Tom was furious. Nobody should be cheated on for any reason. It was a shitty thing to do and led to heartbreaks like this. He refused to stand for this and watch his brother fall apart for someone as scummy as Dianite. Tom comforted Jordan as best as he could and waited until he fell asleep to tell Ianite.

“He. Did. What. To Jordan?” Ianite seethed and paced the length of her office. She knew something had happened, but to break someone’s heart like this? For someone to break her son’s heart like this? No. Jordan deserved the world, he deserved to be loved. He didn’t deserve to be used and thrown out like trash. He didn’t deserve to have his heart crushed by some loathsome god. Oh, she would make him regret what he has done to Jordan. Her heart ached for him. To know that he’s experiencing the worst kind of heartbreak is just......terrible.

She stopped pacing as a plan began to form in her mind. Maybe she would just.....pay him a visit.

She turned to Tom. “Will you watch over him for me? I have to....go pay Dianite a little visit,” she said cryptically. If the faint purple sparks in her hands and the way her hair was starting to float was any indication of how their ‘talk’ would go, Tom would’ve given anything to be there, but he would stay and watch over Jordan.

“Of course, Lady Ianite. Kick his ass for me?” he asked innocently. She gave him a wicked smile before passing into Jordan’s room. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and disappeared.

Mother Ianite did not take too kindly to those who hurt her son.

————

She landed in Asgard where the gods of the Isles usually were when they were not busy. She found the other Ianite there who stared at her in shock before composing herself.

“Are you looking for Dianite?” she asked with no prompting. Ianite looked at the younger one closely and saw regret in her eyes. So, she felt the effects of what happened as well.

Ianite nodded and the younger goddess sighed. “Come, let me take you to him.” Ianite obliged and followed the other through a grand archway.

She had no time to admire the architecture; all of her thoughts were focused on vengeance for her boy. There was no promise of mercy from the goddess. Dianite had done her wrong in the past and let him get away with it. But not this time.

Not this time.

————

Jordan woke up to a strange sense of satisfaction. Whatever it was, it was a welcome break from the constant pain in his chest.

‘I hope you’re feeling a bit better, my boy.’ came Ianite’s voice in his head. So it was something she was doing.

‘Yes, thank you.’ he responded before going back to sleep.

Maybe he would be ok.

————

Tom nearly screamed when he saw Ianite come back through the portal absolutely covered in blood. She had a smile on her face and didn’t seem to care about her appearance.

“How....um....how did it go?” he squeaked out. He always forgets that she could probably tear him in half like paper.

“It went wonderfully, Tom. Thank you for asking,” she said breezily before making her way to her office.

“Jordan should wait a while before visiting him again. I’m not sure how long it will be before he can speak again,” she called from over her shoulder and shut the door.

Well. Tom sure as hell won’t be pranking Jordan any time soon.

—————

Dianite was in incredible pain. That Ianite from Jordan’s world was not joking around when she said she would tear him apart. He could barely move!

He sighed and resigned himself to just laying there. He regrets that he didn’t run after Jordan or even try to contact him, but he was always a coward. Tears came to his eyes as he thought about the Captain. Did he hate him now? Would he listen to his side of the story? Would he accept him back? A tear escaped as he answered all of those questions. The Captain definitely hated him now and would probably never want to see him.

But, if he was anything, he was persistent. He would make Jordan see his side of things, even if it meant running over other people, the Captain was his and his alone.

He would get him to see reason.


End file.
